


The secrets we keep

by Reidbesus



Series: The BAU but more gay [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Bi Spencer Reid, Crack, Cute, Fluff, Funny, Garcia is Cute, Getting Together, How Do I Tag, JJ and Prentiss aren't fooling anyone, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Hotch, Rossi hates everything, Sabotage, The BAU team but more gay, The BAu - Freeform, but more gay, garcia knows all, text fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27046120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reidbesus/pseuds/Reidbesus
Summary: Garcia makes a group chat. Secrets are revealed.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss, Penelope Garcia/Derek Morgan
Series: The BAU but more gay [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981120
Comments: 48
Kudos: 225





	1. Dimples

**April 13th, 2015 6:57 pm**

**Garcia added Hotch, Dr. Reid, JJ, Prentiss, Morgan, Rossi**

**Garcia named the chat Fine furry friends**

Garcia: Welcome to the group chat my fine furry friends

Hotch: and there's my reminder to have her drug tested.

Morgan: baby girl what’s this?

Dr. Reid: Hotch I’d like to help you with the drug test.

Rossi: Why do I already regret this???

**Hotch’s name has been changed to Grouchy Smurf**

**Morgan’s name has been changed to Hefty Smurf**

**Dr. Reid’s name has been changed to Brainy Smurf**

**Rossi’s name has been changed to Papa Smurf**

**JJ’s name has been changed to Smurfette**

**Prentiss’ name has been changed to Smurf Storm**

**Garcia’s name has been changed to Smurf Blossom**

Grouchy Smurf: I despise this

Brainy Smurf: ...I like it oddly

Hefty Smurf: You got our smurf names to a t baby girl

Hefty Smurf: Also where are Prentiss and JJ. I haven’t seen them for at least an hour

Papa Smurf: Same here

Brainy Smurf: Me too actually maybe they're out for lunch

Smurf Blossom: I can track their phones if you’d like

Grouchy Smurf: No, Leave them be. We don’t have a case today anyway.

Smurf Blossom: Guys I have made a very interesting discovery

Brainy Smurf: I'm scared

Hefty Smurf: I like the sound of that, what is it?  
  
Papa Smurf: Derek don’t encourage it. She could be releasing our deepest secrets  
  
Hefty Smurf: That’s true…

Smurf Blossom: So Hotch sir when were you gonna tell us that you have dimples?

Grouchy Smurf: I don’t

Smurf Blossom: This begs to differ 

Smurf Blossom:


	2. Hot Stuff pleads the fifth

**April 13th 2015 7:25 pm**

Grouchy Smurf: I- Garcia where did you get that?

Brainy Smurf: IS THAT A SMILE?

Hefty Smurf: Wow…

Smurfette: Nice to know he’s capable of that... smiling I mean

Smurf Storm: I didn’t know it was even possible. I've never seen him blink let alone smile…  
  
Papa Smurf: Years of working with him and I have never seen him smile. 

Brainy Smurf: Given Hotch’s age and the number of people who have reported as to never seeing Hotch smile, I have determined that the chances of us seeing Hotch smile outside of a picture are nearly 200,000 times rarer than diamonds and precisely 199,000 times rarer than finding tanzanite. 

Brainy Smurf: I’d like to make it a little more common though  
  
Grouchy Smurf: You’re all fired. 

Smurf Blossom: Hotch, Sir if it makes you feel any better I have things on everyone. For example

  


Smurf Blossom: our boy genius models secretly in his spare time

Smurf Blossom:

Smurf Blossom: And that's not even all  
  
Grouchy Smurf: So what we've learned is to never mess with Garcia

Papa Smurf: Agreed

Smurfette: Yep

Smurf Storm: I regret nothing about that picture. At least it isn't me in high school

Hefty Smurf: Yeah I agree with Rossi here. Penelope has way worse than this on us I love you baby girl but imma stay away

Smurfette: Spence has been awfully quiet

Papa Smurf: I kinda want to see his work

**Brainy Smurf's name has been changed to Hot Stuff**

Hot Stuff: I plead the fifth

**Hot Stuff has left the chat**

Grouchy Smurf: Reid is so beautiful

Smurf Storm: Someone's in love 

Hefty Smurf: I mean he isn't wrong


	3. Cannabis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgan gets Reid drunk, the group chat is soft for Reid and Reid just wants cannabis

**May 2nd, 2020 10:23 pm**

Hefty Smurf: Guys so I may or may not have gotten Reid drunk…

Papa Smurf: You did WHAt???

Smurf Storm: What’s he doing?

Smurfette: How's he taking it

Grouchy Smurf: Morgan if something happens to him you’re fired

Hefty Smurf: I know I know. I'm not gonna let anything happen to the kid. He’s enjoying it.

Hefty Smurf:

Hefty Smurf:

Smurf Blossom: HIS SMILE IM SOFT

Smurf Storm: Are any of those kisses your's Derek?

Papa Rossi: The kid's adorable

Smurfette: He really is. 

Hefty Smurf: Nope! The girls, guys, and nonbinary pals love him. Reid says he does it for the girls and the gays that's it

**Hot stuff has been added to the chat**

Hot Stuff: Hello fellow gays

Smurfette: What's it like being drunk Spence

Smurf Storm: Yeah tell us, Reid

Hot Stuff: I kinda want cannabis 

Smurf Storm: Morgan what the hell did you do to him

Smurfette: SPENCE

Papa Smurf: KID

Hefty Smurf: It wasn't me!

Grouchy Smurf: For legal reasons im gonna pretend I didn't see this

Smurf Blossom: Come to my office pretty boy ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me some ideas for future chapters


	4. I'm proud of you Hotch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hotch comes out as nonbinary and the team shows undying support to the team's leader

Grouchy **Smurf’s name has been changed to Hotch**

**May 13th 2015 3:57 am**

Hotch: I have something I want to tell you guys

Hefty Smurf: It must be important if you’re texting us a 4 am

Smurfette: Is it a case?

Hotch: No no nothing like that. Earlier, I was talking to the lovely Penelope Garcia and she helped me out and she suggested I tell you. So uh this is me coming out as nonbinary.

Smurfette: Congratulations on coming out Hotch. I’m so proud of you.

Hefty Smurf: Yeah Hotch. I'm proud of you as well. Thank you for telling us.

Hotch: I have a little pronouns chart that Penelope helped me find and fill out. I’ll send it when everyone else is awake. Thank you so much for everything. I know I don’t talk about my feeling much and I seem very cold, but I'm very happy I have you guys. I appreciate you all so much.

 **6:19** **am**

Smurf Storm: Hotch I'm glad you decided to tell us. If anyone gives you any problems let me know and I'll make sure they don't do it again.

**6:30 am**

Hotch: That's cute Prentiss thank you. 

Papa Smurf: I can't believe you told Garcia and she managed to not tell anyone else

Papa Smurf: I'm kidding. Congratulations though. I just want you to know you have my full support.

* * *

**Spencer and Aaron**

**7:41 am**

Spencer: I'm really proud of you Hotch

Aaron: Thank you. I'm proud of myself. Coming out is never easy. I knew you guys would be supportive but it was still hard you know.

Spencer: Yeah I know and I'm not the only one either. Everyone is proud of you.

Aaron: I know. I feel like I'm gonna break the group though, because of how nice I'm being lol

Spencer: You're always nice to me. I'm your favorite. You might break Prentiss though.

Spencer: You have a soft spot for me.

Aaron: I do not.

Spencer: You let me do physics magic in the bullpen...at work. You're telling me that if someone else was doing it you wouldn't yell at them?

Aaron:...you got me there.

* * *

**Fine Furry Friends**

**3:23 pm**

Smurf Blossom: Oh my gosh Hotch I am so proud of you and glad that you actually listened to my advice. I was beginning to think you weren't gonna do it.

Smurf Blossom: Show them the chart! Omg, it's so cute. Of course it is I'm the one who found it for him

Hotch:

Hotch: It's a little too purple for my liking. I've never liked that color. Anyway, the things highlighted in white are reserved for Garcia only per her request

Smurf Storm: I just know Garcia begged to be able to call you Honey. I just know it.

Smurfette: This makes me see you in a whole different way. Not you being nonbinary just you being cute and emotional. I like it. I want to see this side of you more

Hefty Smurf: So only the people in this group chat can use he/him pronouns for you? 

Hotch: Yeah with the addition of my partner

Papa Smurf: So with the addition of the kid?

Hot Stuff: We aren't dating

Hefty Smurf: You will be

Papa Smurf: You will be

Smurf Storm: You will

Smurf Blossom: Soon

Smurfette: That won't be true for long

Hotch: Seriously... you too Dave

Brainy Smurf:


	5. I despise this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JJ sat on Morgan's neck and so did Spencer. Hotch and Rossi aren't in favor and Garcia well she's Garcia

**May 15th, 2015 7:47 pm**

Hefty Smurf:

Hefty Smurf:

Smurf Blossom: They get to sit on your neck I get to sit elsewhere ;)

Smurfette: Oh...

Smurf Storm: Wow I honestly love that. Btw Reid peed on your neck...Just a little he told me

Hotch: That's dangerous

Papa Smurf: I agree with Hotch 

**Hotch's name has been changed to Nopa**

**Papa Smurf's name has been changed to Dad**

Hot Stuff: Hotch and Rossi are our parents

Hefty Smurf: Sweet home alabama

Nopa: Oh my god

Smurf Storm: Morgan omg

Dad: Morgan!!!!

Smurf Blossom: IM DEAD XD

Smurfette: XD

Hot Stuff: I despise you all.


	6. You're Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group chat does a musical number from Moana and Rossi is confused

**May 23rd, 2015 9:33 pm**

Nopa: Jack just made me watch Moana like 3 times in a row.

Smurf Blossom: Omg I love that movie!

Hot Stuff: ME TOO and I know that’s not typical Spencer but it's a good movie

Smurfette: I watched it with Henry and Micheal. I love it

Smurf Storm: Te Kā is amazing 

Hefty Smurf: The Kakamora tho...

Dad: The what?? The hell are you guys talking about???

Smurf Blossom: Ok, ok, I see what's happening here

Smurfette: You're face to face with greatness, and it's strange

Nopa: You don't even know how you feel

Hefty Smurf: It's adorable

Hot Stuff: Well, it's nice to see that humans never change

Smurf Storm: Open your eyes, let's begin

Smurf Blossom: Yes, it's really me, it's Maui

Smurfette: Breathe it in

Nopa: I know it's a lot

Hefty Smurf: The hair, the bod

Dad: What’s going on?

Hot Stuff: When you're staring at a demi-god

Smurf Storm: What can I say except, "You're welcome"

Smurf Blossom: For the tides, the sun, the sky

Smurfette: Hey, it's okay, it's okay

Dad: I am so confused. What is this??

Nopa: You're welcome

Hefty Smurf: I'm just an ordinary demi-guy

Dad: Aaron are you honestly doing this???

Hot Stuff: Hey

Smurf Storm: What has two thumbs and pulled up the sky

Smurf Blossom: When you were waddling yea high?

Smurfette: This guy

Nopa: When the nights got cold

Hefty Smurf: Who stole you fire from down below?

Hot Stuff: You're lookin' at him, yo

Smurf Storm: Oh, also I lassoed the sun

Smurf Blossom: You're welcome

Smurfette: To stretch your days and bring you fun

Dad: Okay, I give up

Nopa: Also I harnessed the breeze

Hefty Smurf: You're welcome

Hot Stuff: To fill your sails and shake your trees

Smurf Storm: So what can I say except you're welcome

Smurf Blossom: For the islands, I pulled from the sea

Smurfette: There's no need to pray, it's okay

Nopa: You're welcome

Hefty Smurf: Ha, I guess it's just my way of being me

Hot Stuff: You're welcome

Smurf Storm: You're welcome

Smurf Blossom: Well, come to think of it

Smurfette: Kid, honestly I could go on and on

Nopa: I could explain every natural phenomenon

Hefty Smurf: The tide, the grass, the ground

Hot Stuff: Oh, that was Maui just messing around

Smurf Storm: I killed an eel

Smurf Blossom: I buried its guts

Smurfette: Sprouted a tree, now you got coconuts

Nopa: What's the lesson?

Hefty Smurf: What is the take-away?

Hot Stuff: Don't mess with Maui when he's on a break-away

Smurf Storm: And the tapestry here on my skin

Smurf Blossom: Is a map of the victories I win

Smurfette: Look where I've been

Nopa: I make everything happen

Hefty Smurf: Look at that mean mini-Maui just tickety-tappin'

Hot Stuff: (Ha ha ha ha ha ha, hey)

Smurf Storm: Well, anyway let me say, "You're welcome" (you're welcome)

Smurf Blossom: For the wonderful world you know

Nopa: Smurfette: Hey, it's okay, it's okay, you're welcome (you're welcome)

Hefty Smurfette: Well, come to think of it, I gotta go (hey)

Hot Stuff: Hey, it's your day to say, "You're welcome" (you're welcome)

Smurf Storm: 'Cause I'm gonna need that boat

Smurf Blossom: I'm sailing away, away, you're welcome (you're welcome)

Smurfette: 'Cause Maui can do anything but float

Nopa: You're welcome

Hefty Smurf: (You're welcome)

Hot Stuff: You're welcome

Smurf Storm: And thank you!

Hot Stuff: I can’t believe we just did that

Hefty Smurf: Damn Hotch I didn’t know you had it in you.

Smurfette: Fr Hotch has a completely different side to him. He isn’t cold and distant

Nopa: Leave me some authority, I'm still your boss.

Dad:... May I ask wtf?

Smurf Blossom: Rossi we just did an amazing musical number and you don’t know what it is???

Dad: Should I?

Smurf Blossom: YES!!

Hefty Smurf: Yea

Smurf Storm: yes

Smurfette: Yes!

Nopa: Yes

Hot Stuff: Yes


	7. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nopa: I won't be coming in today  
> Nopa: I have things to do  
> Hot Stuff: It's me  
> Hot Stuff: I'm things

**June 5th 2015 7:48 am**

Nopa: I won’t be coming in today.

Nopa: I have things to do

Smurf Storm: hotch you’re taking the day off???

Dad: should I be concerned

Hefty Smurf: hotch

Hot Stuff: it’s me

Hot Stuff: I’m things

Dad: oh

Hefty Smurf: what?

Smurf Blossom: REID?!

Smurfette: SPENCE!!!!

Smurf Storm: Finally...

Smurf Storm: Wait how come JJ and I don’t get to do that???

Hefty Smurf: Damn... So who won the bets baby girl

Smurf Blossom: Prentiss and JJ won the one about Reid and Hotch. Papa Rossi won the one about JJ and Prentiss being together and You my chocolate thunder won both on Prentiss and Reid being the one who tells us about their relationships.

Smurfette: Wow we really do find out everything. 

Dad: So drinks on me? That was what I bet.

Hefty Smurf: Oh of course

Smurf Storm: Yessir 

Smurf Blossom: it's 8am?!!?

Smurfette: Lol I don’t think he meant right now Garcia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's short. I'm half asleep lol


	8. Wow that's hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgan gets Reid back for the screaming prank and Reid is not happy

**September 25th 2015 8:23 pm**

Hot Stuff: Morgan you fucking bitch

Hot Stuff: I’m going to fucking crush you

Hot Stuff: you dumb ass motherfucking absolute BITCH

Hefty Smurf: what did I do? 

Nopa: REID!

Smurf Storm: Morgan what did you do to him to make him pissed like that

Smurfette: Spence?

Dad: Morgan what did you do to the kid

Smurf Blossom: Sugar you had to have done something for him to be that mad.

Hot Stuff: He fucking pranked me by letting a makeshift stink bomb off in my apartment. Everything smells like rotten eggs and the only fucking clothes I have to wear that don’t smell are...fucking

Hefty Smurf: 

Hot stuff: IM GONNA CRUSH YOU

Hefty Smurf: Bring it on pretty boy

Dad: When the kid gets you back Morgan you better bet your ass I'm gonna be there

Smurf Blossom: Sorry my hot chocolate thunder but me too Dave

Smurfette: It doesn't look that bad Spence

Smurf Storm: Why do you have those clothes in the first place, Reid?

Nopa: Sorry Spencer but wow that's hot

Hot Stuff: Hotch you're thinking with your dick and also I had them for a photoshoot I did a while back. We were supposed to do another shoot with them but we never did. I know I look hot in them but they aren't something I enjoy wearing.

Hefty Smurf: I'm looking forward to what the resident genius will do to get me back

Hot stuff: Oh don't worry I've already started

Hefty Smurf: Here you will see me hacking Morgan's phone thanks to some very clear instructions from Garcia

Hefty Smurf: And here you will see me sending a series of picture to all of his contacts

Hefty smurf: 

Hefty Smurf: 

Hefty Smurf: 

Hefty Smurf: That's all for now don't worry this is no where near over.

Nopa: I'm speechless

Smurf Blossom: Look at Reid getting his revenge

Smurfette: You mess with one genius you mess with both...noted

Dad: I'm actually starting to favor this group chat

Smurf Storm: Garcia...Reid have i ever told how much I love you

Hefty Smurf: Oh it's on pretty boy

Hot Stuff: Never rage a prank war on a M.I.T graduate for we have a history of going nuclear.


	9. The truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hotch is obsessing over how adorable/ handsome their boyfriend is and the rest of the team is learning a new thing about their pretty boy genius.

**October 15th 2015 6:29 am**  


Nopa: 

Nopa:

Nopa: 

Nopa: 

Nopa: 

Nopa: 

Nopa: 

Hefty Smurf: Hotch?

Hot Stuff: For the first time in my life I'm gonna shut the fuck up and NOT question it.

Smurfette: Spence with blonde hair...please don't ever do it again.

Hot Stuff: I LOST A BET!!!! I WAS IN COLLEGE!

Smurf Blossom: I agree with JJ but it's nowhere near as bad as Prentiss' high school look

Smurf Storm: We should talk about Reid with long hair because honestly... 

**7:15 am**  


Smurf Blossom: 

Nopa: Thank you, Penelope Garcia

Hefty Smurf: Seeing Reid in something that doesn't make him look like a college student is honestly quite... 

Smurfette: There's a lot of things we don't know about you Spence

Hot Stuff: Not really. Sometimes I feel confident enough in myself to not dress in vests and suits you know.

Hot Stuff: Most of the time I don't though. Anyway, it's nice to know you guys love my long hair. I'm growing it back again

Dad: As much as I LOVE this wonderful conversation we have 2 weeks off and this is how you guys are spending it. I talk to the 6 of you too much.

Smurf Storm: Damn and I thought Hotch had a stick up his ass

**Dad's name has been changed to Grumpy Old Hag**  


Grumpy Old Hag: I hate you all. I despise you all. Goodbye, it's my bed time.

Hot Stuff: He's just mad the attention is on me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are a lot of holes in this like no reaction to Reid telling the team about his self-esteem and self-confidence issues but don't worry It'll come back in a later chapter


	10. Happy Birthday Dr. Spencer Reid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Reid's bday and this time the team doesn't miss it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've spent days looking at pictures of MGG and I don't want to stop

**October 28th 2015 7:34 am**

Smurf Blossom: Look at how beautiful the birthday boy is

Smurf Blossom: 

Smurfette: Spencer’s smile is honestly so pretty

Smurf Storm: it is!

Hefty Smurf: have you guys ever noticed how Reid always wears mismatched socks. I find that adorable.

Hefty Smurf: 

Grumpy Old Hag: not only that but the socks are always crazy and colorful. Which is really unique but also not surprising from the kid.

Nopa: yeah. I’ve noticed that too

Nopa: 

Smurf Storm: He looks so adorable in that picture

Smurfette: it’s like he’s trying to be hot but the face he’s making just makes him look cute

Smurf Blossom: Please that bunny thing in his arms looks creepy. XD

Grumpy Old Hag: 

Nopa: that picture is adorable. He’s adorable. Spencer when you see this just know you are fucking adorable.

Smurf Blossom: His smile is so cute. Anyway, where is the birthday boy Hotch? 

Nopa: He’s asleep. We had a long night last night. 

Smurf Storm: Oh?

Hefty Smurf: Damn okay. Pretty boy got it going on.

Smurf Blossom: Tell us more

Nopa: It wasn’t like that. We were talking the whole night. He was telling me what he wanted to do today. We also discussed what we were gonna do on monday.

Smurf Blossom: What’s monday?

Smurf Storm: Omg is it what i think it is?

Grumpy Old Hag: They’re gonna find out Aaron

Hefty Smurf: Monday is the second. It’s your birthday. Isn’t it?

Smurfette: IT IS!

Nopa: You are correct also I have to go. Spencer is awake and demanding attention. Chat amongst yourselves.

Nopa: 

Smurf Blossom: IS THAT REID

Smurf Storm: He looks so awkward. I-

Hefty Smurf: Whoever did that to him come out...I just want to talk 

Smurfette: Spence just know we're gonna talk about that picture

Grumpy Old Hag: Aaron the kid is going to come after you for that one

  
  


**October 28th 2015 11:45 am**

Hot Stuff: Aaron Mitchell Hotchner I’m gonna fight you

Nopa: whatever it is you think i did...i didn’t

Smurf Blossom: Ooooo hotch is in trouble

Hefty Smurf: I have my suspicions on why

Smurf Storm: wait wait wait are we just going to ignore the fact that Hotch’s middle name has been exposed

Smurf Blossom: Oh of course not. We are definitely going to discuss that but right now we are wondering what the hell Hotch did to our boy wonder here.

Grumpy Old Hag: Does this have something to do with the picture of you he sent earlier, Kid

Hot Stuff: That is exactly what this is about. 

Nopa: I love you???

Smurf Blossom: You’ve said that to all of us.

Hot Stuff: Exactly...Next caller.

Grumpy Old Hag: Im intrigued 

Hefty Smurf: Hotch he’s gonna break your back like a glow stick

Nopa: Mhmm...

Nopa: Wait what… Morgan

Smurf Blossom: it’s a meme nopa

Nopa: Ah…

Hefty Smurf: lol

Grumpy Old Hag: Just saw a potential wife number 4 ttyl

Hot Stuff: XD IM SCREAMING

Smurf Blossom: Wonder who’s gonna marry him this time

Smurf Storm: My votes on Einstein.

Nopa: My votes on Spencer

Hefty Smurf: The kid? Can he even do that legally?

Hot Stuff: As I’ve said before...there’s a you guys don’t know about me

Hot Stuff: The only reason Hotch knows is because it’s in my file.

Smurfette: A genius, minister and a part time model… Is there anything you can’t do?

Nopa: Look bad

Hefty Smurf: Sports

Smurf Blossom: Spill the tea…

Smurf Storm: He can definitely keep a secret. Reid teach Garcia a little something

Hefty Smurf: Lmfao. Sorry baby girl

Smurf Blossom: Oh you absolutely suck!!!

  
  


**October 28th 4:27 pm**

Nopa: Everyone send your favorite picture of Spencer. 

Smurf Blossom: 

Grumpy Old Hag: 

Smurfette: 

Smurf Blossom: 

Smurf Storm:

Hefty Smurf: 

Smurfette: 

Nopa: 

Hot Stuff: Stopppp you guys are so nice. Anyway I believe i am included in the “everyone” part. So shall I send some of my favorite pictures of me?

Smurf Blossom: Please do

Smurfette: The more the better

Nopa: I agree

Hot Stuff: Okay then

Hot Stuff: 

Hot Stuff:

Hot Stuff: 

Hot Stuff: 

Hot Stuff: 

Hot Stuff: 

Hot Stuff: 

Smurf Blossom: THE ONE WITH YOU IN THE DRESS

Grumpy Old Hag: The one of the kid and prentiss raises questions

Hefty Smurf: Seeing the kid with facial hair…

Smurf Storm: Reid I am begging you to delete that picture. I look so awkward

Smurfette: Babe did you see the one with me in it. Trust me yours is not bad at all

Hefty Smurf: The kid’s got some guns. I see you pretty boy how much you been liftin

Nopa: You look so happy in them all

Hot Stuff: thank you oh and there’s one more

Hot Stuff:

Smurf Blossom: I love you all. Happy birthday boy wonder

Smurf Storm: same here. Happy birthday reid

Smurfette: Happy birthday Spence. Ilya

Grumpy Old Hag: I’d say that i love you all as well but look at my name… anyway happy birthday kid

Hefty Smurf: Kid...you know

Hot Stuff: Yeah...yeah I do.

Hefty Smurf: Happy birthday kid

Nopa: I don’t say this much but I love you all. And happy birthday Spencer.

Hot Stuff: I love you all as well. Thank you guys so much for being here for me and being my friends

Smurf Blossom: Always and Forever Reid Always and forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been working on this chapter since before the last two came out. I am so glad I get to release it nowwwwwww


End file.
